Torahiko Yūtsukasa
Torahiko Yūtsukasa (勇士 児彦, ゆうつかさ とらひこ) is a character from the fiction Heroic Blaze SolAka. His former name is Toramaru (児丸). Creation and Concept Torahiko is the character to represent the Byakko (白虎) or the White Tiger, which is the Symbol of the West. In Mandarian Chinese, the name is transcribed as Bái Hǔ. During the Han Dynasty of China, it was believed that the tiger was the king of all beasts. In the novel Tales of Tang Dynasty (說唐演義全傳), the constellation of the White Star was said to be reincarnated into a general underneath Emperor Taizong (aka: Lǐ Shìmín). Because of this info, the Byakko tribe of Heroic Blaze SolAka reflects figures of might. Torahiko was designed to be like the retro main character concept in the Super Robot genre who is ordinarily very brash and foolishly beckons danger. The only things he doesn't share with those characters is that he doesn't wear red and he has a strong-looking build. Main keywords for his character are impulsive, fiery type (直情的な熱血漢), stubborn (頑固) and bellicose (好戦的). Character ;About : Torahiko is the young upcoming leader of Planet Shirei's Byakko (White Tiger) tribe. When Shirei became occupied by the Deva Dynasty, Torahiko fled to Earth along with others on the Taiyoko, and had been long enraged by both the war and his powerlessness to stop it. Furthermore, Torahiko had a straining relationship with his family over the succession of leadership. While assisting in the Taiyoko's crew plan to rebel against the Deva Dynasty on Earth, Torahiko shows how very stubborn he is in wanting to battle them. He also holds a bitter grudge towards General Indra, which grew up to a point that he would readily go out on his own to attack him. Torahiko had recently changed his name from "Toramaru", which is his childhood name. ;Appearance : Torahiko looks like a handsome human in his mid-twenties with pale skin and long black hair. Three broad black stripes stretch across each cheek. His blue eyes are slender, and with his robust body, he gives off a sharp aspect of a warrior. Tora doesn't wear a military uniform like most of the Taiyoko crew but iron lamellar armor (gill-shaped metal plates vertically laced together) over his torso. The rest of the body is covered by a white padded jacket and trousers. He also wears armored guards over his wrists and shins. Occasionally wears a katana. ;Personality :Due to an inferiority complex, Torahiko is a prosaic headstrong man seen in many main characters of the mecha genre. He is very extrovert, has a bad mouth, and any remonstrative action can get him to bristle. Filled with pride, he hates to lose and can get fired up when facing strong opponents. Furthermore, Torahiko is very serious about his training in martial arts. Story Overview Background Deva Dynasty on Earth Relationships ;Korano Yūtsukasa :Torahiko's father. ;Ginshirō Heidaira :One of the Silver Royals. He was chosen by the Byakko King (Tora's father) to be Torahiko's mentor. Torahiko looks up to him highly. On the Taiyoko ship, Ginshirou acts callous towards his student. ;General Indra :A member of Shintennou, Indra is Torahiko's nemesis. ;Toriko Nechimoku :Toriko is a leader on the Taiyoko ship. Torahiko often questions the reasons behind her decisions. Thus, there is much tension between them. Torahiko feels a little oppressed and doesn't like a member of a different tribe running his actions. Is he jealous of Toriko's ability to command? ;Hiori Soratoga :N/A. Machines Operated *BaoShiro Navigation Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Japanese fiction